This invention relates to a method and improved apparatus for recovering a volatile organic material from a liquid mixture of organic and inorganic materials. More particularly, the present invention is a method and improved apparatus for recovering epsilon-caprolactam or other heat-sensitive materials from organic and inorganic process residues by mixing the material to be processed with superheated steam in a pipeline prior to entry into a vaporizer.